Wedding of the Century Legally Blonde:The Musical
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: Elle and Emmett are getting ready for their wedding. And of course, there will be the wedding of the century.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

2000 and something

"Emmett Forrest, please make me the happiest woman I know," Elle Woods said.

"Oh. My. God," Emmett said. Elle slipped the ring on his finger.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She actually felt the same way he did.

Everyone was surprised. Vivian was happy that her friends were in love. If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies.

Now

Emmett and Elle were moving into the penthouse apartment they had bought together. Paulette, Kyle, their kids, and Enid were helping. Paulette's youngest, Michelle, was trying to help but she was only three. James, her oldest, was helping Emmett and Kyle bring boxes. Kalan, her middle child, had a checklist in his hand to see if everything was moved in. Elle, Enid and Paulette were moving the stuff that was in the boxes onto the tables, in the dressers, in the closet, on the dressers and in the living room. Finally everything was all in their places. Vivian couldn't be there to help because she was in the Peace Corp. Warner was modelling in Italy. But they would be there for the wedding. Everyone started to get hungry so Elle called for pizza. The pizza came ten minutes later. Bruiser was his usual self. As everyone started eating, the phone rang.

"Hello," Emmett said after he picked up the phone.

"Hey Emmett," the person on the other end said. "It's me, Vivian."

"Hey Vivian," Emmett said. As soon as Elle heard Vivian's name, she stood up.

During their three years at Havard, Elle and Vivian became best friends. Since Vivian was in the Peace Corp, Elle wrote to her everyday. Elle even wrote the phone number in one of the letters she wrote to Vivian.

"How's the Peace Corp?" asked Emmett.

"It's great," Vivian said. "Is Elle around?" 

"She's standing by me," Emmett said." I give her the phone."

"Hey Vivian," Elle said after Emmett handed her the phone. "How are you?"

"Good," said Vivian. "Are you on a cordless phone by any chance?"

"Yeah," Elle said. "Why?"

"Hang it up and come to the door," said Vivian.

Elle hung up the phone and walked to the door. She opened it up and in the hallway, there stood Vivian.

"Oh my god," Elle said as she hugged Vivian. "You're here."

"Yup," said Vivian.

"Come in," Elle told her.

Vivian stepped into the apartment. Elle led her to the kitchen. When Emmett, Kyle, Paulette and Enid saw Vivian, they came and hugged her.

"I thought you were still in Africa with the Peace Corp," Emmett said. " How long have you been home?"

"Well, I did a year there," said Vivian. "And I came home a week ago. I wanted to be a lawyer."

"Well, we are glad you're home," Elle said, hugging Vivian again.

"Me too," said Vivian. " I feel so much better home."

Elle got a plate for Vivian. After the pizza was done, everyone put their plates in the dishwasher and went into the living room. As Elle sat down by Emmett, the doorbell rang. Elle got up and answered it. It was Warner.

"Warner," Elle said. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Warner. "And you?"

"Good," said Elle. "Come in."

Warner walked in the door. He hung up his coat and followed Elle into the living room.

"Guess who's here," Elle said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Warner stepped into the living room. 

"Warner, man" Emmett said. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Warner said, shaking Emmett's hand.

Everyone started talking at once. By the time everyone left, it was midnight.

"I'm so tired," Elle said.

"Well, let's go to bed," Emmett said. " You and I have a busy day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Wake up , sleepyhead," Emmett said as he kissed Elle on the lips.

"Ok, I'm awake now," Elle said as she got out of bed. "There is some much to do before the weekend."

"There sure are," Emmett said, looking at the list Elle made. Elle was very organized.

"We've already got the church, reception hall, caterer, DJ, photographer, tables and flowers," Elle said as went into the bathroom to get ready. 

"All we need is your dress, my tux, the bridesmaids' dresses, the tuxes for my best men, the ring bearer's tux, the flower girl's dress and the cake," Emmett said.

"That's why I am going out with Vivian, Paulette, Enid and Michelle," Elle said, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink sun dress. 

"And I'm going with the guys," Emmett said as he put his arms around Elle's waist.

"This weekend I'm going to be Mrs. Emmett Forrest," Elle said.

"Believe it, baby," Emmett said.

Just then, there was a buzz. It was the gang downstairs. Elle picked up her purse. She had her car keys and apartment keys in her purse. Emmett grabbed his wallet and car and house keys. Emmett locked the door then closed it. They walked hand in hand to the elevator. When the elevator opened down in the lobby, they walked out.

"Hey baby girl," Elle and Emmett said together to Michelle.

"Auntie Elle, Uncle Emmett," Michelle squealed. She held her arms out for Emmett to pick her up. Emmett did just that.

"He's so good with her," Elle whispered to Paulette.

"Why do you think that Emmett is her godfather and you're her godmother?" Paulette whispered back.

Then it was time to go. Emmett put Michelle back in her stroller. Elle told everyone they would meet back at the apartment. Emmett and the guys left and Elle and the girls left.

Elle was driving her pink SUV because it had a car seat for Michelle.

"Where to first?" Vivian asked.

"To the dress shop," Elle said. "To buy our dresses."

Emmett and the guys were at the suit shop. They looked like they were on a mission.

(Ten minutes later.)

"I have finally found my tux," Emmett told the guys. He knew all about suits since the day Elle took him to a department store to get him a new look and a suit. That was also the day he realized he loved Elle.

"Way to go, man," said Warner. He had also had found his tux. So did Kyle. James was one of Emmett's best men. He found his tux and so did Kalan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

" I have found the perfect dress," Elle said, from the change room.

"You did?" Paulette asked.

"That was fast," Vivian said.

"She's an expert dress shopper," Enid said.

Elle came out wearing the dress. The dress was white, strapless and beautiful. The veil had a tiara. She looked like a princess. The design of the dress was perfect for Elle.

"WOW!" Paulette, Vivian and Enid said at the same time.

"Auntie Elle!" Michelle said. She thought Elle looked beautiful.

"Thanks guys," Elle said.

Just then, Elle heard Emmett's voice. She ran back into the change room.

"Hey ladies," Warner said. 

"Why are you boys here?" Paulette asked. 

"Especially you, Emmett," Vivian said.

"We heard your voices," Emmett said. "Where's Elle?"

"Change room," Enid said. " Emmett, you can't see Elle's dress until the wedding."

"Right," said Elle, coming out of the change room with her regular clothes on.

"I bet your dress is perfect," Emmett said, giving Elle a kiss.

"It sure is," Elle said. " Now get going. We'll meet you back at the apartment."

"Okay," Emmett said. The guys left.

"Phew," Vivian said. "That was close." 

"Sure was," Enid said.

Paulette, Vivian and Enid found their bridesmaids dresses. Paulette was Elle's maid of honour and Michelle was the flower girl. Elle found a dress for Michelle. She helped Michelle try it on.

"You look so pretty," Elle said

" Uh-huh," Michelle said. She gave Elle a big hug.

"Should we show Mommy?" Elle asked.

"Yup," said Michelle.

Elle picked Michelle up and then walked out of the change room.

"Perfect dress, huh?" Elle asked Paulette.

"Sure is," Paulette said.

After they were done dress shopping, the girls bought the cake, and Elle bought Emmett's ring. Emmett bought Elle's ring, too


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Two more days until I'm Mrs. Emmett Forrest," Elle said happily.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married," Mrs. Woods said.

"I get to walk my baby girl down the aisle," Mr. Woods said.

The Woods came from Malibu the night before. They wanted to surprise Elle and Emmett. They were waiting for Elle and Emmett when everyone got back from shopping. Mr. Edward Woods and Mrs. Helena Woods were staying at the ritziest hotel they could pay for.

"She makes my Emmett very happy," Mrs. Forrest said.

Elle smiled at Mrs. Forrest. The two had met when Emmett took Elle to meet his mom. Mrs. Annabelle Forrest fell in love with Elle straight way. Elle fell in love with Annabelle straight away, too.

"She certainly does, Mom," Emmett said, walking into the kitchen.

Emmett walked over to Elle and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist/

"And he makes me very happy," Elle said.

Just then, there was a buzz. Emmett took his arms off of Elle's waist and went to the door. Elle followed. Edward, Helena and Annabelle stayed in the kitchen talking.

Emmett was the first to open the door.

"Emmett!" three girls at the door said.

"Hey Margo, Serena and Pilar," Emmett said.

Emmett met Serena, Margo and Pilar at Elle's first trail when she was a intern. They liked him immediately. Emmett liked them immediately, too.

"Where's the bride to be?" Serena asked.

"Right here," Elle said, standing behind Emmett.

Elle walked over to the girls and gave them a huge hug. The elevator doors opened from behind Serena, Margo and Pilar. Out walked Vivian, Warner, Enid, Paulette, Kyle and the kids.

"Hey, gang," Emmett said when he saw them. He shook Warner and Kyle's hand and hugged the girls. He picked up Michelle and gave her a big hug.

"Come on in," Elle said. " My mom, dad and Emmett's mom are in the kitchen.

"Cool," everyone said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Hello, everyone," Helena said, walking out of the kitchen. She was followed by Edward and Annabelle.

"Hi," everyone said.

"I'm Helena Woods, Elle's mom," Helena said.

"I'm Elle's father, Edward Woods," said Edward.

"I'm Annabelle Forrest, Emmett's mom," Annabelle said.

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle," Warner said. " I'm Warner. I'm friends with Elle and Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," said Annabelle.

Everyone introduced themselves . Then it was time for to go to the spa for the girls and the baseball game for the guys.

Elle and the girls went to the spa. Elle told Annabelle that she (Elle) would pay for the both of them. Annabelle hugged Elle.

"Two more days until I'm a married man," Emmett said.

"Yup," Warner said. He was happy for Emmett and Elle.

"Two more days of being a bachelor," Edward said.

"That's right," Emmett said.

"Emmett," Kyle said. " You're going to love the married life. I sure do."

"You also love being a father to James, Kalan and Michelle," Emmett said.

"I sure do," Kyle said, looking at the boys.

Warner sat thinking. He had a crush on one of the girls in the gang and it was Vivian, Elle or Paulette. It was Enid. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Man, are you okay?" Emmett asked Warner.

"Yeah. Just thinking," Warner said.

Enid was getting a massage. She was thinking about someone. She was dreaming that they were married. She saw herself standing by him during his career. They would live anywhere they wanted. He was a model so they would have to live where ever he worked. Enid smiled at that thought.

Oh, Warner, she thought happily.

Elle was also get a massage. She looked over at Enid.

"Enid, tell me what's on your mind," Elle said.

"How did you know I have something on my mind?" Enid asked.

"Enid, we've been best friends for three years," Elle said.

"Oh, right," Enid said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Elle said. "You can tell me anything."

"I was thinking about Warner," Enid said.

"What?" Elle asked.

"I know, you think it's weird," Enid said.

"No I don't," Elle said. " I think about Emmett the way you think about Warner."

"I just don't know how to tell him," Enid said.

"Don't worry," Elle said, as she got off the massage table, blanket wrapped around her. " I've got a plan." She walked to the locker room.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," Emmett said to Warner.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Warner asked.

"Promise," Emmett said.

" I was thinking about Enid," Warner said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Just then, Emmett's cell phone rang. He knew it was Elle because of the ring tone.

"Hey, hon," Emmett said. "Having fun?"

"I sure am," Elle said. " I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Emmett said.

"I'll tell when we get back to the apartment," Elle said.

"Okay," Emmett said. He hung up.

" I think it's time we go back to the apartment," Emmett told the guys.

The guys got up and went back to the apartment.

The girls were done getting pampered. They paid and then drove back to the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"What did you need to tell me?" Emmett asked Elle when they got into the apartment.

"I tell you upstairs," Elle said. She walked over to the stairs and went up.

"You guys just make yourselves feel at home," Emmett told everyone

Emmett then walked up the stairs.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Enid likes Warner," said Elle

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Elle said.

"Well, Warner likes Enid," Emmett said.

"This is too perfect," Elle said.

"What's your plan?" Emmett asked.

"Operation EnidWarner," Elle said.

Elle told Emmett the rest of the plan. Emmett thought it was brilliant.

"You talk to Warner," Elle said. " And I'll talk to Enid."

"Okay," Emmett said. They both walked down the stairs.

"Hey Warner," Emmett said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, man," said Warner.

The two men went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Warner asked.

"About what you said at the baseball game," Emmett said.

"Okay," Warner said.

"Well, Enid feels the same way about you, " Emmett said.

"She does?" Warner asked.

"That's what Elle had to talk to me about," Emmett said.

"Enid, there is something I need to talk to you alone about," Elle said.

"Okay," Enid said. They walked over to the dining room.

"Warner feels the same way about you," Elle said.

"He does?" Enid asked.

"Emmett told me," Elle said. "He said Warner can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't know how to tell him though," Enid said.

"Just over and tell him," Elle said.

"Okay," Enid said. " Thanks Elle."

" I don't know how to tell her though," Warner said.

"Just go over and tell her," Emmett said.

"Thanks, man," said Warner.

Warner and Enid met each other half way. They talked for over an hour.

"Good job," Emmett said walking over to Elle. He kissed her.

Emmett and Elle watched Warner and Enid. They saw Warner lean over to Enid and kissed her.

When everyone left, it was midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"The rehearsal is tonight," Elle said. "And tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Emmett Forrest."

"The days have gone by so fast," Emmett said. His arms were around Elle's waist.

"They sure have," said Elle.

The gang was over for breakfast.

"The girls are staying here tonight," Emmett told everyone.

"And the guys are staying at Emmett's mom's house," Elle said.

"I can't believe the wedding's tomorrow,"Enid said. "I'm so excited."

"I know," Elle said. " Like Emmett said, the days have gone by so fast."

"Places, people," Alfonso, the wedding coordinator said. " We want this to be perfect."

Everyone went to their places. Then the rehearsal began.

The girls went back to the apartment. It was wedding central.

"This is so exciting," Enid said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"If that's Emmett," Elle said. " I kicked his butt straight to the elevator."

Elle opened the door. It was Eric, her older brother.

"Oh my god!" Elle said. "Eric!"

"Is that my baby boy?" asked Helena.

"It sure is, mom," said Eric

Helena ran to the door and hugged her son.

"When did you get here?" Helena asked.

"Ten minutes ago," Eric said. " I wanted to see my little sister get married. Where's Emmett?"

"He's staying at his mom's place," said Elle.

Eric met Emmett at Elle's graduation. Eric thought Emmett was good for his little sister.

The guys decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was the big day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Today's the day I become Mrs. Emmett Forrest," Elle said

Paulette was doing Elle's hair and makeup. Everyone had a job to do. Margo and Pilar were in charge of getting everything ready. Serena was in charge of helping Michelle get into her dress. Helena and Annabelle were in charge of helping Vivian, Enid and Paulette into their dresses. Paulette was in charge of helping Elle into her dress, doing hair and makeup and more.

"All finished with the hair and makeup," Paulette said. "Time to put on the dress."

Paulette followed Elle up the stairs. Elle put on her dress. She looked like a princess.

"You look gorgeous," Paulette said, zipping up Elle's dress.

Elle gave her a hug. Then they walked down the stairs. Paulette walked down the stairs first. Elle stayed at the top of the stairs.

"Presenting the soon-to-be Mrs. Emmett Forrest," Paulette said.

Elle came down the stairs. Everyone thought she looked like a princess.

"Today is the big day," Emmett said. He had on his tux.

"It sure is, " Warner said.

Every man and boy had on his tux. It was time to go to the church.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Elle was waiting in the bride's room for her dad. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elle asked.

"It's Daddy," Edward said.

"Come in," Elle said.

Edward came in. He looked at his daughter.

"You look beautiful," Edward said.

"It's time," Elle said, smiling at her father.

Emmett was waiting at the front of the church for Elle to walk down the aisle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The doors opened. First, Enid walked down the aisle, then Vivian, then Paulette. Michelle walked down the aisle with Kalan. Finally, Elle walked down the aisle with her father.

Emmett was awestruck. He smiled at Elle. She smiled back.

"Who is giving the beautiful woman away?" the minister asked.

"I am," Edward said.

Edward gave Elle's hand to Emmett, then he sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the minister began. "Is there anyone here that they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up. Elle and Emmett let out a breath.

"Moving on," the minister said. "Elle and Emmett have written their own vows. Who has the rings?"

Kalan handed both rings to the minister.

"Elle, you can go first," the minister said.

Elle handed her flowers to Paulette. Then she picked up Emmett's ring.

"I met you when I started at Havard. You helped me through the internship. You are my best friend. You helped me through my darkest times. I love you with all my heart. This ring I'm putting on your finger is a sign of my love and fidelity," Elle said, as she slipped the ring on Emmett's finger.

"Your turn," the minister told Emmett.

"Elle, you are my best friend. I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, your determination and more. You've helped me be the man I wanted to be. This ring is a sign of my love and fidelity. I will love and cherish you all the days of my life," Emmett said, as he slipped the ring on Elle's finger.

"By the power invested in me," the minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Emmett pulled Elle into his arms and kissed her.

"May I introduce to you Mr and Mrs. Emmett Forrest," the minister said.

Everyone clapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Presenting Mr and Mrs. Emmett Forrest," the DJ said.

Elle and Emmett walked hand in hand into the reception hall. Everyone clapped.

They walked to their table at the front. Paulette was sitting by Elle's chair. Kyle was sitting by Emmett's chair. Enid and Warner were sitting near each other. Vivian was sitting by Paulette. Kalan, James, and Michelle went home. They were being babysat by Kyle's mom.

Emmett and Elle walked over to their seats and sat down. Then everyone started eating.

After everyone was finished eating, it was tine for Elle and Emmett's first dance as husband and wife. The song they picked for their first dance was "Sunshine" by S Club 7.

After Elle and Emmett were done dancing, everyone else started dancing. Enid and Warner were dancing close to one another. Emmett danced with his mom while Elle danced with her father. Vivian had no one to dance with, so Eric walked over to her.

"Vivian, may I have this dance?" Eric asked her.

"Certainly," Vivian said.

Eric led her to the dance floor. They danced until the song was over. But Vivian didn't sit back down. She danced every song. She danced a slow song with Emmett because Eric was dancing with Elle.

"What are you thinking about, Eric?" Elle asked her brother while they were dancing.

"How do you know I was thinking about something?" Eric asked.

"You're my big brother," Elle said. " I know when there is something on your mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_**I don't own Legally Blonde: The Musical. But I do own Eric. He is my creation.**_

"Okay," Eric said. "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise," Elle told him.

"You know how I meet Vivian at your graduation," Eric said. "Well, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Here we go again," Elle said.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked.

"See those two over there?" Elle asked, pointing over to Enid and Warner.

"Yeah," Eric said. "What about them?"

"They both couldn't stop thinking about each other," Elle said. "Emmett and I helped them come together."

"You did?" Eric asked.

"Sure did," Elle said. " Just go talk to Vivian."

"You think she might feel the same way," Eric asked his little sister.

"The way she is talking to Emmett," Elle said. "I know she does."

The song ended. Eric walked over to Vivian. Emmett walked over to his wife.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Emmett Forrest?" he asked Elle.

"It feels great," Elle said. " I married my best friend and the man of my dreams."

"Well, I married my best friend and the woman of my dreams," Emmett said.

"I love you," Elle said.

"I love you, too," Emmett said. They kissed.

"Time to cut the cake," Serena said, coming over.

"Okay," Elle and Emmett said together.

Elle and Emmett walked hand in hand over to the table where the cake was. They stood behind the cake. They took the wedding cake knife and cut a piece of cake. Emmett took it and put the piece in Elle's mouth. Elle did the same thing. They kissed. Everyone clapped. Then everyone got a piece of cake to eat. After they were done eating, it was time for some more dancing. Since the reception hall was in a hotel, everyone that was at the wedding stayed there. Elle and Emmett didn't want anyone that had been drinking to drive home. So when the party was over, it was two o'clock in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

It's been two years since the wedding. Elle and Emmett are about to become parents in 7 months. Paulette and Kyle had another baby. A baby girl named Elizabeth Jade. Michelle is not the baby anymore so she's happy. Enid and Warner have been married for a year. Eric and Vivian are married too. Everyone is happy. Bruiser is getting old but still looks good. Serena, Margo and Pilar have opened a fashion store in Boston. Vivian, Elle and Enid have opened a law firm called _Woods, Forrest and Huntington. _Emmett works there too. So that is the life of the gang.


End file.
